cawfandomcom-20200216-history
GWEF Accomplishments
GWEF Championship The GWEF Championship is now on the Demolish Brand. It is the Top Championship of that Brand. Here is the List of Champions of the GWEF Championship Killadown Championship The Killadown Championship is the 3rd Brand's Top Title on that Brand. Currently, nobody has it due to Bret Hart vacating it at the Loyal Bash to focus at the GM Role of Killadown. Currently, Dylan Connell has the gold and is in his 1st Reign as Killadown Champion. World Heavyweight Championship This Championship was at the Killadown Brand, but since Killadown was ended, it is at the Extreme Brand. This title is now unified with the Extreme Championship. *Because of the World Heavyweight Championship now being an Extreme Brand Championship, Jack Swagger jumped to the Extreme Brand. Extreme Championship The Extreme Championship is arguably the most Valuable Title in the GWEF. This title is unified with the World Heavyweight Title. Extreme Heavyweight Championship The Extreme Heavyweight Championship is the Extreme Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship unified together. John Cena is the 1st ever Extreme Heavyweight Champion, but Edge is the Current Champion. United States Championship The United States Championship is a Midcard Championship on the Demolish Brand. Triple H was the 1st Champion but currently, Jeff Hardy holds the Gold. *Because of the United States Championship being a Demolish Championship, Matt Hardy jumped to the Demolish Brand. Intercontiental Championship The Intercontiental Championship is a Midcard Championship on the Extreme Brand. Currently, JBL holds the belt and in his 1st Reign. GWEF Tag Team Championship The GWEF Tag Team Championship is a Tag Team Championship that is on the Extreme Brand. World Tag Team Championship The World Tag Team Championship is the 2nd Tag Team Championship on the Demolish Brand. The First World Tag Team Champions was The Hardys, but currently, Red & Green Guys are the Current Champions and are in their 1st reign.. Mixed Tag Team Championship The Mixed Tag Team Championship is a 24/7 Tag Team Championship. The Championship contains 1 Male Superstar and 1 Female Superstar. You don't need a title shot to become champions. Brian Adams & Melina are the 1st and Last Mixed Tag Team Champions. This Title is no longer in the GWEF Hardcore Championship The Hardcore Championship is a 24/7 2nd Tier Championship on the Killadown Brand. In order for this Title to be defended, the match must be a Special Match Type (Steel Cage, TLC, First Blood, etc.) The 1st Champion was JBL. Currently, Batista has it and is in his 2nd Reign. *Because the Hardcore Championship is a Killadown Championship, Batista jumped to Killadown. Small-weight Championship The Small-weight Championship is like the Cruiserweight Championship. You can be a Light-Heavyweight to win the Small-weight Championship. Triple Crown Champions In order to become a Triple Crown Champion, you must win a World Championship (GWEF Championship, Extreme Heavyweight Championship, or Killadown Championship), a Midcard Championship (United States Championship, Hardcore Championship, or Intercontiental Championship), and a Tag Team Championship (GWEF Tag Team Championship, World Tag Team Championship, the Mixed Tag Team Championship before non-existance, or the Unified Tag Team Championship before De-Unification). Right now, there are only 3 Triple Crown Champions. Possible Triple Crown Champions Here are the List of the Possible Triple Crown Champions. If a Superstar win a Title higher tham the title listed, then it will be replaced. Loyal Bash Winners These are the Winners of the Loyal Bash Match. Money in the Bank Winners Here are the Winners of the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Notable Facts *The 1st Multiple Time Champion was the Undertaker who won the Extreme Championship twice. *The Shortest Title Reign was The Miz's Hardcore Championship Reign which was 10 seconds.